


The Forever Present

by MosImagination



Series: Throughout The Ages [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Hedgehog - Freeform, M/M, Otterlock, christimastime, hedgejohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely boy asks for one gift during Christmas, a friend. <br/>This friend he receives will be one he will have for a long time to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forever Present

**Author's Note:**

> This I'll be the first part of a very small series. All pieces being a short story. Please enjoy.

Christmas time, not the best time for the young Sherlock Holmes. At the age of seven, His gifts, only containing clothes or small snacks just for him, which his older brother Mycroft always seemed to get his hands on. Sherlock never held his hopes high, Santa never was there for him when he begged for a gift he wanted more then any other. A friend. Someone to spend time with him and to talk to, so he wasn't always alone.

During Christmas dinner sherlock was silent, picking at his food, not really consuming the various foods such as Baked ham, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes. Mycroft cleared his plate and gazed towards Sherlock who held a letter. The older snorted, "what are you doing?" He torn the letter from his brothers hands. "Trying to beg Santa for a gift?" He grinned as he unfolded the letter, Sherlock trying to grab at the letter. "A..friend?!" His brother laughed and pushed the younger down. "Can't you learn that no one likes you?" He dropped the letter onto him and turned, leaving Sherlock to lay on the cold hard wood floor. 

Sherlock sniffled as he had hid himself in the room with the tree. He wiped his eyes and coughed weak breaths, coughing as he cried. His mother slid into the room, "oh Sherlock..." She whispered as she caught sight of him, "come here.." She scooped him up, and cradled him into her. "Hush now, no more tears shall be shed on Christmas Eve." She hummed but caught sight of the letter, "now what is this? May I see?" Sherlock sniffled and handed his mother the note before burying his face in the warm neck of his mother, he breathed in her scent. She read it calmly, "you know, let's leave this letter with Santa's cookies and milk so he may find it." She laid in besides the filled plate and cup. "Now let's get you changed and ready for bed." She slowly carried the boy up the stairs.

Mrs. Holmes finally laid the boy in his bed, pulling the blankets over him. "Now sherlock, go straight into your dreams and next thing you know it'll be Christmas morning." She smiled. Sherlock yawned, "yes mummy.." The woman kissed his cheek and watched him roll over, his curls covering the pillow. She stood and walked to the door, switching the lights off and disappearing down the hall.

 

Noises, that was why Sherlock had waken, noises from the roof. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around his dark room before deciding to investigate. He slipped out of his bed, he wore dark blue footie pajamas with the planets on them. His covered feet padding against the ground as he walked down the hall and to the stairs. He held onto the railing and gazed sleepily towards the lit room, where the trees bottom was covered with gifts. But one gifts stood out, it was besides the fire place. He slowly inched closer, the box was tall but the top open. He finally reached it to find a note. 

"Dear Little Sherlock Holmes,   
You asked specifically for a friend and I found the best one for you. His name is John and he is very sweet. Just simply look inside.  
-Santa"

Sherlock gasped and hurriedly looked into the box, curled up in the corner was a small, young hedgehog. Sherlock shyly reached in and brushed his finger tips against the cream colored quills of the hedgie. The creature slowly lifted its head and gazed up at Sherlock, he made a soft clicking towards the boy. Sherlock picked him up into both hands and sat down, gazing at the hedgehog that laid in his small pale hands. The creature yawned and stretched before sniffing sherlocks hands, making the boy giggle. "John.." He whispered and laid on his side, releasing him from his hands and admiring how he padded towards him face and sniffed him all over. Sherlock giggles were endless. 

Sherlock feel asleep, hedgehog cuddled into his neck, they laid like this until Mr and Mrs. Holmes found them and smiled at the sight.

This would be sherlocks first and only friend.


End file.
